


Wardrobe fluke

by cat_es_val



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:20:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28558980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cat_es_val/pseuds/cat_es_val
Summary: Jack and Ianto are woken up by a rift alarm. They quickly dress up to check out what came through and in the haste Jack puts on one of Ianto's shirts. Jack then spends half the day provoking Ianto, until Gwen, Tosh and Owen go out for lunch.
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	Wardrobe fluke

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at titles ok? I am going against all my instincts and just publishing the things I write. I hope to write more fanfiction this year, and improve as I go. Sorry for this mini rant, I am just feeling self conscious about writing.

Ianto woke up to the sound of the Rift alarm, Jack already jumping off his bunker bed and fumbling with his pants.

"Hey, don’t worry, I will check on Tosh’s computer what’s going on", Jack told him as he was getting up to get dressed.

"Don’t think you are going out alone. I will dress and make some coffee", Ianto replied as Jack took a shirt off a drawer and bolted off to the main area of the hub.

Ianto dressed up quickly and went to make coffee. As he was filling two travel mugs Jack approached him, his greatcoat already on.

"A weevil came through", Jack informed Ianto.

"All we need should be in the SUV", Ianto told him, giving him one of the mugs.

"Thank you Ianto. Let’s go.”

They dealt with the weevil fairly easily and put it in one of the cells in the hub. The rest of the team was already there when they returned. Ianto went to clean the travel mugs and make coffee for everyone else, while Jack talked to the rest of the team.

When Ianto went to hand the others their coffee he noticed Jack had taken his coat off, and that he was wearing a pink shirt. One of Ianto’s pink shirts. He stopped in his tracks for a second, noticing how the buttons of his shirt were straining to contain Jack’s broader frame. He gulped and continued his journey to Owen’s work station.

"Ianto! Can you bring a mug of your delicious coffee to my desk, please?", Jack asked, as he was handing Gwen her coffee.

"Of course, sir", Ianto replied and went to pour Jack a cup. But when he went to hand Jack his cup to his office, he wasn’t there. He was in the main area of the hub instead. Ianto could see him lifting some boxes, the sleeves of the pink shirt rolled up, the fabric tight on Jack’s biceps. 

" _ Fuck” _ , Ianto thought.  _ “He knows exactly what he is doing." _ Ianto enjoyed the show Jack was putting for him for a minute, and when he looked away he discovered Gwen was looking at him, a lifted eyebrow, and a smirk on her face.

Ianto tried to keep busy and ignore Jack, but Jack was making it very difficult. He went to the tourist office for a while. He did try to maintain their cover as much as he could. It was a lazy day, apparently, so he was organizing the outdated pamphlets while keeping an eye on the external and internal cameras. Jack was fumbling with some alien technology. As he had mechanical skills he sometimes took time to work on the things Suzie used to take care of. Ianto knew Jack enjoyed that work. But he also knew that today, he was playing with him. Showcasing how tight Ianto’s shirt was on him. Making himself sweaty just to fluster him.

He saw Jack coming his way and tried to act as if he had been busy organizing pamphlets the whole time. He knew his pink face would give him away, though. Jack leaned over the door that connected the tourist office to the hub and pulled his fingers through his hair, getting some sweaty strands out of his forehead.

"Busy?", Jack asked.

"Not really, just organizing", Ianto replied.

"Could you get this for me from the archives?", Jack asked, brushing his fingers against Ianto’s hand as he slipped him a paper with an archive number. His hand was warm and a bit rough from the work he had been doing. Ianto left out a shaky breath, not able to take his eyes off Jack’s chest. He had a few buttons open, sweaty undershirt clinging to his body.

"Of course", Ianto replied, biting his lip and finally taking his eyes off Jack to look at the paper he had been handed.

"Thanks. I will be next to Tosh’s station", Jack said and left. Ianto felt his face hotter than before and had to make sure his trousers were not giving away how he felt right now. He entered the hub and looked for Jack next to Tosh’s station. When he looked away, Tosh was giving him an amused look. He sighed and went to fetch what Jack wanted. When he came back, Jack was ripping some cables from the alien device, and Ianto wondered how far he was willing to go with his game, as he feared his shirt would rip under the strain Jack was putting it through.

"Here is what you asked for, sir", Ianto told Jack, voice slightly strained, holding some other cables he had retrieved from the archives.

"Thank you, Ianto", Jack beamed at him and took them, brushing his hand against Ianto’s again.

"Owen! We are going out for lunch, grab your coat!", Gwen yelled from her desk.

"What? But I’m busy!", Owen replied as Gwen walked toward the medical bay, giving an exasperated look to Jack and Ianto. "You can continue later, let’s go, Tosh is waiting.”

"Ok, ok! Give me a second.”

As Owen took off his lab coat and took his bearings, Jack continued working and Ianto collected coffee mugs from the desks, to distract himself.

"Don’t make a mess, please", Gwen told Ianto, winking at him, as she led Owen out of the hub. When he was sure they were alone, he approached Jack, who was still working with the cables he had brought him.

"Need a hand?", Ianto asked him, voice low.

"It would be highly appreciated", Jack replied, dropping the cables and turning to face Ianto, who closed the gap between them and kissed him.

"You are infuriating", Ianto told him, breaking their kiss, and moving on to bite Jack’s collarbone.

"I know, but you love it", Jack replied, and then threw his head back to give Ianto more room. Ianto walked forward until Jack collided with a table, in which he immediately sat, opening his legs. Ianto moved to fill the space between Jack’s thighs, kissing his neck, and running a hand down his chest. Jack pushed Ianto closer, squeezing his ass, and moaned as Ianto bit his ear.

"I do think it’s fun", Ianto whispered, and started to unbutton his shirt from Jack’s body. With each button he undid, he kissed lower down Jack’s chest, until he got to the last one, and moved on to unbutton Jack’s trousers. Jack took Ianto’s chin with one hand and guided him up for a kiss. Ianto slid Jack’s suspenders off his arms and went back down to unzip Jack’s trousers. He slid trousers and pants down and licked Jack’s erection from the base to the tip, to then take it into his mouth. Jack threw his head back, both hands gripping the edge of the desk he was sitting on, and started to rock his hips rhythmically. Ianto stroked Jack’s thighs and Jack stopped moving.

"Ianto… fuck", Jack groaned, and guided Ianto up for a kiss once again. This time he slid off the desk as they kissed, and turned them so Ianto was against the surface, pulling his trousers and underwear down to stroke his cock up and down with one hand, while the other fumbled with his tie.

"Ah… let me do it", Ianto said and let out a shaky breath. Jack put Ianto’s cock into his mouth and started moving his head rhythmically, while Ianto took off his tie and unbuttoned his shirt. Jack got up and took off the shirt from Ianto’s body. He took both their erections in his hand and started pumping, as he bit Ianto’s collarbone. Ianto messed Jack’s hair and ran his hands down his back. Jack could feel Ianto’s cock tensing more and more, and picked up his pace. After a few quick strokes, Ianto put his head back and came with a low groan. Jack continued to stroke their cocks, now slower, and came a few seconds later, biting down Ianto’s shoulder to muffle a cry of pleasure. Ianto pulled Jack’s face up from his chin to kiss him passionately, biting Jack’s lower lip as they broke off the kiss.

"Now go put one of your own shirts on, please", Ianto said, pushing Jack away.

"As you wish", Jack replied with a big grin on his face, pulling his pants up and walking away.


End file.
